Pretty Face
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: People always told her she had a pretty face, but she didn't know it would get her in trouble at school. She, Kagome Higurashi, was a second year and her Professor kept on getting too close to her and saying things she wasn't comfortable with. Her head of house wasn't listening, so she went to the one teacher she knew would listen, Severus Snape, her father.


**Pretty Face**

**Summary: People always told her she had a pretty face, but she didn't know it would get her in trouble at school. She, Kagome Higurashi, was a second year and her Professor kept on getting too close to her and saying things she wasn't comfortable with. Her head of house wasn't listening, so she went to the one teacher she knew would listen, Severus Snape, her father.**

**Anime/Manga/Book: Inuyasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Kagome/?**

**Rating: M**

**-x-x-x-**

Staring straight ahead at the board as she took down the clause for Animagi, the Illegal and Legal differences of animal shape shifting and how the ability can benefit a witch or a wizard in their everyday lives. Honestly, the thought of shape shifting had never been one that she'd often thought about, but thinking about it now, she wondered what she would be, if she did consider ever becoming an Animagus. "Professor McGonagall, how does one know what creature, animal, they will become before attempting Animagi, or during?"

McGonagall glanced over her spectacles and stared intently at the young ebony haired witch who was still taking down notes for their school assignment. "The process itself is simple, you need only brew the proper potion, allow it to settle into a fog, much like an incense, and relax in a quiet empty room. You will see your Animagus form in a vision of sorts."

"...What is the name of the Potion?"

"It's a simple Animagi Revelation Draught, it should be in your Year five Potions Book, if I recall my own school year accurately enough, but Professor Snape would be more capable of answering any exceeding questions you may have on the topic."

"I understand,"

McGonagall looked the girl over for a few more moments, but then turned her eyes back to the papers she was looking over before the young Ravenclaw had broken her concentration with her curious question. She was a smart student; but sadly, to her great annoyance, she was the only child of Severus Snape. Her name...Kagome Lilian Snape...her first name was apparently picked by Severus because of the girls' mother, and her middle name was due to the loss of his closest childhood friend when he was younger.

Shocking her and most of the Professors, those who knew who her father was, she was a Ravenclaw too. She was more interested in learning and knowing things, than she was concerned about who was killing who, who was saving who, who wouldn't die or who chose to throw away their life. She just wanted to be left alone and read, write and learn. The girl was gorgeous to boot, not being able to walk into a room without becoming the unintentional center of attention.

She actually shied away from Draco and his group, though, McGonagall couldn't understand why for the life of her. She wasn't the object of their insults, unless she just wished to avoid the drama that came with his name altogether.

"Professor?"

McGonagall blinked her eyes and glanced around, Kagome was the only one left in the room, "what happened?"

Kagome smiled, "you spaced out, the bell rang and the students left...I noticed you weren't moving much, occasionally blinking, but you weren't really looking at anything. Are you alright?"

"Ah, I'm embarrassed, being caught by one of my students in such a situation."

Kagome laughed, "it's not like you were cheating off of Professor Snape's O.W.L's. You just got lost in thought, I would presume. Anyways, I'll leave now; have a good rest of the day, Professor McGonagall."

"Yes, you too Kagome, have a good day."

**-x-x-x-**

Settling down at her desk in her next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Kagome watched as their newest addition to the _staff_. Her father had often referred to him as a boorish attention seeking impostor. Though, she wasn't sure if was really just an _imposter_ but she couldn't argue his _boorish attention seeking_ personality. She hadn't even glanced at her school books, she was sure he'd talk all about them in class with how self-absorbed he was. She had instead chosen to bury herself in her studies of Potions, Charms, Transfigurations and _true_ D.A.D.A...not some autobiography class.

"Lovely to see my beautiful students here...in class...with me."

She watched him descend the steps to the D.A.D.A's new classroom. Next to her was Luna, and some Hufflepuff she couldn't recall the name of, she was sure it was Hannah, but she was so curious to question the unimportant fact.

"I should hope that you have all read my print of how I defeated the-"

And class was a lost cause after he started to speak. She found herself starting to actually close her eyes and drift off to sleep. It was when Luna gently nudged her awake that Kagome noticed class was over and everyone had started to pack to leave. She began to do the same and sighed irritably as the Professor stopped in front of her desk.

"You are...who?"

Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "Kagome..."

"Last name? Do you not have one?"

"...Higurashi," she spoke her mother's maiden name so not to hear from her father later about how he was the one who had to deal with the trouble she got into. She didn't like how he may have to be a father while a professor. He shouldn't need to worry about her or how she was preforming in school. He should be able to rest at ease with the knowledge that she is a good, intelligent student who stays out of trouble...and she normally did. This was the first time she'd ever made such a mistake.

Luna leaned over and whispered gently, _"looks to be the night of a blue moon. Hang in there, Kagome."_

Kagome smiled, _'yes, because once in a blue moon, even I will get into trouble.'_ She looked up to Luna and met the dreamily spoken girls baby blue eyes, "I'll see you back at the dorm, Luna."

Luna nodded and left her friends side. When the room was void of the rest of the students with only Professor Lockhart and Kagome left, the Professor kneeled down to her left where Kagome was still sitting and smiled in what she guessed was supposed to be a _charming_ manner.

"Miss. _Higurashi_,"

Kagome squirmed uncomfortably; she didn't like he was leaning in so close. She was twelve years old and he was...in her opinion, old. He was too close to her, and she didn't like it. However, he was a professor, and she knew he didn't mean anything by it, just trying to talk... "Yes Professor?"

"I would like to see you for detention this Friday, if possible, what time works for you?"

Kagome frowned, "why are you asking me? It's detention, you tell me when to be there, and I'm there whether I want to be or not."

"...oh dear, sarcasm is not something I like to hear coming from a beautiful young ladies lips, that's two detentions, and you are correct, I should choose the appointed time frame. Two hours, Friday and Saturday, eight pm exactly...how does that suit you, Miss. _Higurashi_?"

Kagome sneered, a trait she'd undoubtedly picked up from her father, "Just fine, _sir_. Now, if I can be excused, I have Charms next, and I'm late."

"And I'm a Professor; I can write you a late slip,"

"I'd rather just go, _sir._"

"I'd like for you to stay, _Kagome_."

She felt sick, she hadn't much experience with boys and flirtatious personalities, but the nausea she felt from his attentions was enough to make her want to scream. Standing, she made her way towards the door and turned back to see a smirking Professor, "I will refrain from giving you anymore reasons to give me detention, however, as I have earned _two_ I will respectfully show up for my Friday and Saturday detentions, eight to ten. Good day, sir."

"_Kagome,"_

Really, she just wished he'd quit saying her name. It sent chills down her spine, and not in a good way! "...yes sir?"

"You have an absolutely stunning face, beautiful...from your eyes to your hair...has anyone ever told you so?"

'_Yes...in fact. However, they are usually kids in my own age group, or my father!'_ Not even responding to his comment, she left the room. She had never felt the need to disfigure herself in her life, but she wondered momentarily if by doing so she'd be not only freeing herself of the Professor's attentions...or...intentions, but also getting out of her obviously undeserved detentions. Well, maybe they were deserved, but she felt as if he hadn't given them to her for the right reasons to which she should have gotten them. Sighing, Kagome made her way to her father's office, knowing he was in class right now, she had no classes for the rest of the day, D.A.D.A was her last on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays...she had mentioned Charms to get out of his classroom, and while it wasn't the next class today, it was her next class in general, tomorrow it was her first class, so she hadn't _really_ lied, well, she had about being late, but whatever. Lying down on her dads couch, she pulled the soft black throw over her body and let sleep steal away her attention, patiently awaiting her father's return from teaching.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter one to Pretty Face! I know...back to my other, older fics, lol. I just wanted to get this one and Dark Innocence out. I'm thinking I might also go ahead and post a Draco/Kagome/Blaise fic too before returning to my other HP/IY fics, but right now, I'm off to work, love you guys~!**


End file.
